Happy goes on a date
Summary he goes to a restaurant and has a date with you and then commits Various fun activities along the way ;D It starts with happy driving,and while driving he looks at the audience. “Hey kids! Today is a big day! I am going on a date! Haha,yes me! some Little shit out there loves me yay!” He said Happily. He parks at a florist shop and gets some flowers,and the flower seller asks “Hey I saw your face on a wanted post-“ but before they could finish,several followers came in and gagged and tied up the florist,and with happy death smiling and saying “No witnesses! Go enjoy yourselves boys!” While the florist tried to scream and the followers took him away,grinning manically. Happy got back in his van and drove to an abandoned restaurant. He was talking on the phone to someone,and then another car parks next to his. A lop sided lazily put together lemon puppet walks out,with strangely applied makeup. “Hi,you must be happy.” She said. “Hello Lana! shall we go inside,ladies first” he said opening the door. She went in and he locked it. When she was doing something else,he winked at the waiter,who was actually a follower. “You see,I read about a man called Kiss,and he lured women with promised dates,and then killed them! Oh he was so natural!“ he said smiling. He went in and sat down with Lana. “So,what would you like to order,Ha-ha?” Said another ‘waiter’ (who was quite obviously Freddrick). Children and adults were at other tables and a few followers were whispering and huskily laughing in a corner. “Hmm,what would you like Lana?“ said happy. they ordered and then Freddrick scooted into the kitchen,whispering to his followers something that either made them all excited,murderous or it was very funny,either way they all started laughing. Freddrick scooted out of the kitchen with the food and placed it rather violently on the table and looking intentivley at Happy,whos grin was eye to eye by now. Suddenly,the lights went off and everyone went silent. It was like that for a few minutes until the horrified scream of someone being stabbed rang through the air. The lights went on and a woman’s mutiliated body was on the ground. Followers blocked the exits and Freddrick was standing on a table,staring creepily at everyone. Happy was in his hand. “Hello everyone! As you can see,at Happys fun time diner we like to service you with some late night entertainmen! For us of course,I am sure,hehe,that you won’t be very..pleased with what we have in store for you! Hey,but atleast you won’t be bored or hungry!” He said crazily,grinning. “If you don’t know,I am Forenzik and this is my pal happy! STOP CRYING AT THE BACK YOU LITTLE SHIT OR I WILL TEST MY TAXIDERMY SKILLS ON YOUR STUPID LITTLE FACE!” Freddrick screeched at the kid in the back,who was quite scared. “Anyway well do we have a voulenteer anyone?” “Oh I know,how about the little annoying SHIT at the back who won’t shut up can come first,and maybe that can be a little taste test, JANTO GET MY GOD DAMN SCIMITER KNIFE!” Giggled Freddrick insanely. “Oh master,you forgot it again” Said Janto. “GET ME ANYTHING SHARP THEN,YOU FUCKING WEEB!” He screamed. Janto bring out a few torture tools and kitchen instruments and gave some to happy. “Ok,bring the crybaby at the back,AND IF ANYONE HERE IS RELATED TO DANNY RAY BOLIA IN ANY WAY I WILL FUCKING RIP THEM UP!” He shrieked. He proceeded to beat the kid to death with a roller and then it cut to the outside of the diner,and screaming,yelling,crying and manic laughing can be heard. Happy is seen walking out with a cup of Lemonade. “Ah,sweet sweet romance. That was a good night,me and my pal Forenzik taking care of overpopulation!” He said. “Oh goody! Looks like ol Wilkinson there is using the potato peeler techniqu! Good on him!” He said looking behind him. The episode ended abruptly,and the credits played with Freddrick singing some sort of karaoke drunk,and swearing a lot in the song. The song is pretty much him insulting everyone he hates in numerous offensive ways. There are weird credits like claiming Napoleon XIV helped with the entertainment. note after a super exclusive interview with everyone favorite director,he said he had lots of fun making the episode and that the kid that got beaten with a rolling pin didn’t actually die,and was the same actor for Quincy. He did although beat him,even so,being a kid and also been kidnaped by a tall german mentally unstable man isn’t exactly something to be happy about,I mean,I’d be a bit upset too. Although I’d be having fun cleaning up delicious dead bodies!